Ruby Rose (Cyverse)
"I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, thing go wrong so that you appreciate them. When they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one, but yourself and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together." -Ruby during one of her rare monologues. |-|Base= |-|Ascended Warrior= |-|Ascended Warrior 2= |-|Ascended Warrior 3= |-|Ascended Warrior God= |-|Limit Breaker= |-|Transcended Warrior= Ruby Rose is a Silver Eyed Warrior and the main protagonist of the Cyverse. The husband of Chione Blanco, the father of two children, and the reincarnation of Rubelia Rose. Ruby originally was meant to become Remnant's savior and free it from the Light and Darkness, but an accident alters her, causing her to grow into a pragmatic woman that doesn't care much about heroic acts anymore, but nonetheless becomes Remnant's greatest defender, as well as the leader of Ascendance Team. Throughout her life, she trains hard and constantly strives to be the greatest warrior possible and to fight stronger opponents, which has kept Remnant and the Universe as a whole safe from destruction many times. Backstory; Here. Personality Ruby, having never met her mother, nor grown up under her influence, combined with the fact that she was forced to grow up quicker after Beacon’s demise, is very cautious and altruistic, due to living in such harsh times and trying to find any means necessary to survive. She appears to be afflicted with some sort of post-traumatic stress as a result of the struggles she faced in the apocalyptic nightmarish world. While not overly arrogant in her abilities, Ruby has a tendency to be too relaxed and recklessly challenge anyone she views as strong to a fight, a trait which can often lead to her letting her guard down. Her staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by her fierce loyalty and morality. Ruby can be very blunt and not afraid to express her opinion in a discussion. While generally kind and not intentionally rude, Ruby tends to not show proper respect to people of high authority. Despite her kind-hearted nature, Ruby can feel incredible anger in extreme situations such as the death of a friend/relative or innocents murdered, showing she can be vengeful. She has a simple, practical view of the world that often comes off as naïve, which often makes many incorrectly assume her to be somewhat stupid. While often taking things to face-value, she comprehends the situation quickly and learns the basics of anything presented to her rather quickly. Another surprising thing about Ruby is that she is surprisingly tactful and insightful, being well able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around her fairly easily. She has remarkable intuition to see the good in others in spite of their actions, though her capacity for forgiving has occasionally been criticized as excessive even to a fault and has lead to harm and death to those she cares about in extreme occasions; though Ruby mostly fights to win, she often spares her enemies even if they in turn attack her. Personal Statistics Name: Ruby Rose, sometimes referred to as Destruction. Origin: Cyverse/VericulumVenatrix Gender: Other Age: 28 | 48 | 100+ Classification: Embodiment of Destruction & Chaos Date of Birth: 13th April Weight: 125 Kg {Buff and Extra Thicc} Height: 6'10 | 7'0 in God forms. Combat Statistics Tier: 4-A |'' ''3-A | High 1-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Destruction Embodiment, Immortality {Type 5}, Rage Power, Chaos Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation & Reality Warping (Silver-Eyes), Martial arts, Afterimage creation, Energy Sensing, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly) , Transformation, Limited Reactive Evolution, Acausality, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Extreme resistance to most means of harm and techniques , Can breathe in space, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a ''God, Able to completely erase beings or objects from existence, Can harm intangible beings and destroy souls, Durability Negation via Rubelia's Spear, Her power increases substantially each time she recovers from nearly fatal injuries. | The same as before, but enhanced to High Outerverse Level and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Ultipotence, Immunity to Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Void Manipulation, as well as Death Manipulation and Causality Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level | Universe Level {Fought and damaged a God of Destruction.} | likely High Outerverse Level '(Has the full-power of Destruction at her disposal.} 'Speed: Massively FTL+ {Around 42 quadrillion times faster than Light | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Universal Class | likely High Outerversal Durability: Multi-Solar System Level | Universe Level | High Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless | Infinite Range: High Outerversal Standard Equipment: Rubelia's Spear., Relic of Destruction & Chaos Intelligence: Ruby has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills {can also copy techniques after seeing them once}; years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Ruby was the first to realize that the Ascended Warrior states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress {psychological and physical} the state puts on her body, which is more effective than training two years physically. Weaknesses: Durability drops exponentially when her guard is down or she loses focus | None Notable in Transcended Warrior Feats: -Upon transforming into a Transcended Warrior, she becomes a 5-dimensional being. -Silver-eyes allow her to manipulate space, time and reality itself as she pleases. -Completely erased several timelines in her Transcended Warrior state with a snap of her fingers. -Can resist time-stop via sheer speed alone, with Transcended Warrior making her immune and resistant to Space-Time, Death and many other kinds of manipulation that she possesses or are similar to hers. -Fought for several weeks against an Immortal Slayer, without tiring the least. -Can move in the Dark Area, a realm in which time does not exist. Key: Base form to Ascended Warrior 3 | Ascended Warrior God, Limit Breaker and Completed Limit Breaker | Transcended Warrior Note: --- Notable Attacks and Techniques Hãken (界王拳; lit. Supreme King Fist) is a fighting technique invented by Ruby. It is a technique that multiplies the user's energy ''for as long as the user can keep it up - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. The downside of the Hãken is that it uses up a lot of stamina, even more so than the Further Ascension form. However, it can be used in combination with any form of hers, at the price of it taking a toll on her body. While in this state, her crimson aura becomes a vibrant blue. It requires proper Energy control to handle it. Further mastery over the technique and the Ascended Warrior form, result in the Limit Breaker form, as seen below. '''Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. Obtained by merging with the Relic of Destruction & Chaos. Due to her apparent immortality, Ruby is only moderately unfazed by any injury, no matter how grievous. This is due to having one of the highest pain tolerances in existence. * Regeneration – Thanks to her immortality, Ruby heals any wound she may incur within seconds. She nonetheless feels the pain and it can tax on her stamina. Survival Empowerment --- Alternatively referred to as Rose Power, '''is a genetic Rose trait and power to gain strength from survival. Ruby becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when she survives from near-death experiences. This Rose genetic trait allows their combat prowess to continually increase as they fight. This is done by the Rose instinctively imprinting on new experiences to lessen the chances of same injury happening again and likewise dramatically increasing their power after recovering from injuries. In short, what doesn't kill Ruby, simply makes her stronger. '''Paralyzing Gaze – Ruby narrows her eyes and stares at her foe, and due to her raw power the foe is rendered almost completely immobile. Energy Nullification – Ruby is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by cancelling out their effects and rendering them harmless. Ruby used this ability during her fight with Ruby Black, in which she negated a burst of energy created from a clash between the tremendous ki output of Ruby Black and her own, which possessed enough energy to destroy the entire planet. Hakai | Destruction – As the Embodiment of Destruction, Ruby possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. By extending one of her hands, with her four main fingers straight up and her thumb crossing her palm horizontally, Ruby can cause his target to disintegrate into nothing regardless of who or what it is, without any effort or waste of energy. Possession Immunity – As a god/embodiment, Ruby is immune to the effects of Dark Magic, possession and the likes. Fligh'''t – The user uses their ''energy ''to give them the ability to levitate and fly at high speeds. '''Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Ryuken – Ruby delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a golden dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate with it, or devour them. Can You Follow Me? – In her Limit Breaker form, Ruby teleports in front of the opponent and delivers several high-speed punches and kicks. Ruby finishes the attack by knocking the enemy away with a left-hook kick, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Kiai – An invisible wave of energy emitted from the hand. It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. Energy Manipulation – Black is often shown to be using energy blasts or beams. Ruby can create, shape and manipulate her energy. By learning to harness her inner latent energy, she is able to gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Among this she achieved to full extend of this power, like extraordinary abilities, energy blasts, some elemental manipulation and a major boost to her stats. Energy Sense – The ability to sense energy. Sensing is the ability to sense the location, life force, and power level of anyone; the stronger and closer the enemy, the more powerful the sensation. Mimicry – The ability to copy others' techniques after seeing them performed once. Ruby usually refrains from using it, but when she sees something interesting, she'll definitely copy it. Aura Blade – S'''he emits a blade of white energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. It seems to be enhanced by the form's aura. * In Limit Breaker form, Ruby can shoot out multiple energy javelins from his blade that first pierce the target and then explode. * '''Aura Lance – She holds out his right hand and creates a lance-like weapon that consists of electrically charged Ki, then throws the lance at the opponent, violently impaling them, and explodes afterwards. All of the above stated in Powers and Abilities too. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Notes Forms; In-depth explanation Multipliers Ascended Warrior; 25 x Base Ascended Warrior 2 / Further Ascension; 125 x Base Ascended Warrior 3 / Ruinous Warrior; 500 x Base Ascended Warrior God / Precursor; 40'000 x Base Limit Breaker; 60'000 x Base Completed Limit Breaker; 1'200'000 x Base Transcended Warrior; Vastly above Completed Limit Breaker. Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Vericulumvenatrix's pages Category:Ruby Rose Category:Ascendance Team Category:Rose Legacy Category:Transformation Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Dragon Category:Embodiment Category:Destruction User Category:Tier 1